


Captive Guide

by Kateri



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg finds himself a captive of a powerful warlord</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Captive Guide

by Kateri

Jim and Blair do not belong to me, the Universe they are  
inhabiting does though. If you wish to play in it please ask first

I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Spacepixell  
who wouldn't stop nagging me till I finished and is already demanding a sequel

This is an AU, as such our boys will not always behave  
like you will expect them. If people are interested I will turn this into  
a series

* * *

Captive Guide 

Blair Sandburg traded nervous glances with his fellow students. Despite Dr. Stoddard repeatedly telling them they would all be fine, after all they were members of the University of the Federated Planets, none of them believed it anymore. Nine days of cramped cells aboard the ship that had brought them here had cured most of them of thinking that whatever Warlord had them would be impressed by their credentials. A few of them from rich and powerful families thought they would be ransomed by mommy and daddy, but the others like Blair did not hold out much hope for themselves. 

_We were stupid,_ Blair thought to himself. _What made us think that we could just waltz into the Warlords' Territories without permission and do our studies without being taken?_

One thing all of the Warlords had in common was a mistrust of those who trespassed into their space. Those that did tended to disappear permanently. 

_The worst part is we don't even know who has us. The last information reported to the University had this part of the sector abandoned. The only reason we were allowed to go on this expedition was the lack of active Warlord presence in the area._

Blair looked up at where the head guard, named Anders he believed, was talking to another man in uniform. The new man was dressed in a uniform very similar to Anders' but with more decoration and a dark red cape that swirled around him as he moved. 

_A higher ranked officer_ , Blair thought. _And one that has orders that Anders does not like._

Anders seemed upset with whatever he was being told but he finally nodded and saluted the other man who returned the salute and then turned and walked down the corridor that Blair and the others were kneeling in. Anders then turned and just stared at the prisoners for a moment before addressing the other guards. 

"Our orders are to take them before our Lord. He wishes to deal with them personally." 

Somehow Blair did not think this was a good thing. The guards grabbed them under their arms and hoisted everyone to their feet and started moving them down the hall where the man who had conveyed the orders had gone. 

The farther they walked the more opulent the surroundings became. Blair thought he could identify artifacts and treasures from at least sixty different cultures, several of them now extinct. They also passed other people, some in uniform others not. Most astounding was that some of the women they passed carried guns and were in the same uniform as other soldiers. According to the few studies in the Archive at the University, the Warlords did not use women as soldiers. In fact, most of them were kept away from any type of fighting. 

At last they arrived at what Blair believed to be their destination. A large set of exquisitely carved wooden doors that had to be at least twenty feet tall loomed before them. On both sides were guards standing at parade rest; armed not only with modern weapons but also with swords and pikes. Their armor looked both ceremonial as well as functional and the sheaths of their swords and their holsters both looked well worn. 

Anders stopped right in front of the doors and knocked hard twice. After just a moment the doors swung open without even a whisper of sound and the guards pushed Blair and the others forward. Blair held his head high and walked with a confidence he did not feel. No matter what, he would not show fear. He was determined not to be a source of amusement for these people. 

The chamber they entered was larger than even the auditorium classrooms at the University. Blair guessed that the ceiling was at least four hundred feet high, if not higher. After the first hundred feet there was a row of stained glass windows every thirty feet or so. Blair couldn't be sure, but they seemed to depict battle scenes and various coronations. Scores of antique weapons and banners lined the walls. Staring at the walls Blair concluded the weapons were not showpieces used to impress visitors, the weapons had actually been used in battle. Same for the banners, several were torn or had what he suspected were bloodstains on them. 

Blair decided that this must be a family keep of some sort. Why else would a Warlord want battle and coronation scenes from his enemies on his walls? The banners were another clue. All of the banners that Blair could see featured a large black cat of some sort. 

_Most likely the family crest or arms,_ Blair concluded. _You can see where it changes somewhat through the years. They probably also change it to suit the current Warlord's personal crest._

This last was brought on when Blair noticed that at least a third of the banners he could see had a second animal, normally at the feet of the cat. Blair became a bit worried about his sanity when he realized he found this highly erotic. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts Blair turned his attention to the other end of the room and stopped dead at the shock that ran through him. 

Sitting in a large ornate throne was the most breathtakingly beautiful man that Blair had ever seen. Blair was distantly reminded of the gods of Ancient Greece, and of the few remaining sculptures of them. This man could put to shame those marble works of art. A living masterpiece was sitting so regally at the end of the hall. 

Blair was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when the guard behind him gave him a shove to get him moving again. Blair stumbled a few steps before he was able to regain his balance. Keeping his eyes on the floor Blair wondered what was wrong with him. When he stared at the man he assumed was the Warlord, the man whose very whim would decide if they lived or died, he didn't feel fear at all. Instead he felt a great desire to throw himself at the Warlord's feet and beg him to take him. Stunned and confused at the direction of his thoughts Blair continued to stare at his feet. It wasn't until they stopped that Blair looked up again and met the cold blue stare of their captor. 

Looking into those blue-eyes Blair felt a wave of desire sweep through his body and actually took a step forward before he caught himself. Literally shaking with desire Blair tried to sort through what he was feeling. Desire, not only for sex but to be taken, owned, and claimed by this man. So shocked was he that Blair was able to drag his eyes from the Warlord for a moment. But as soon as the man spoke Blair found his eyes back upon the Warlord and every thing else started to drown beneath his desire for this man. 

* * *

Sentinel-Warlord James Ellison WildPanther watched with a cold gaze as the doors to his throne room opened and admitted the group his soldiers had captured on one of his outlying worlds. He really didn't want to deal with them in the traditional manner of his people but he could not afford to appear weak with representatives from three other Warlords in his court at the moment. Never mind the spies that were regularly present; though James was quite good at keeping the numbers down. Sweeping his gaze over them James was unimpressed, then the last man entered and James sat up a bit straighter and zoomed his eyesight in on the young man. 

He was a bit on the short side, maybe 5'7". Brown curls with a hint of red fell just past his shoulders. But it wasn't his beauty that captured James attention; it was the way he walked, as if he had no fear. This one had pride; he would not give his captors the satisfaction of putting on a show. James nodded to himself in approval; this one was worth a bit more investigation. Not many Outlanders conducted themselves with such honor. The boy, for he could not have all that many years, seemed fascinated with the War Banners of the House of Ellison. When they were almost across the room the boy finally looked forward and halted as he caught James gaze; the shock apparent on his face as he stood and stared at James. It wasn't till the guard gave him a push that he looked away. When those incredibly blue eyes looked away James fought down a rush of lust like none he had ever felt before. 

At last the prisoners were lined up in front of his throne. As soon as they stopped the boy once again looked up at James and made as if to take a step forward but stopped. As he stared at James he began to tremble slightly and his eyes dilated with desire. James felt his own desire grow as he looked upon the boy, no man he thought though still young. The young man turned his head breaking eye contact momentarily. Using this reprise James stood and addressed his prisoners. 

"I am Sentinel-Warlord James Ellison WildPanther of House Ellison and you are my prisoners." 

At his announcement the young man looked up once more and James became aware of the pheromones spilling off him. Feeling his groin tighten in response James decided that he would have this one as his own. In the back of his mind he could hear The Panther roar in approval. 

* * *

Blair sat huddled in one corner of the cell he shared with three other students. While not exactly the most comfortable of accommodations, Blair had found himself in much worse in the past. Not that he expected to be here long, WildPanther had made that clear. 

Blair curled even farther into himself at the wave of lust that crashed through him at the thought of the tall Warlord. Not understanding what was wrong with him Blair fought the tears that threatened to escape his eyes and thought back to the Throne Room and the man who ruled from it. 

**FLASHBACK**

"I am Sentinel-Warlord James Ellison WildPanther of House Ellison and you are my prisoners." 

The man who had identified himself as James swept his gaze over the twenty prisoners before his throne. 

"You have trespassed upon my lands, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" James asked in an emotionless voice. 

The oldest of the prisoners, a gray-haired man in his eighties stepped forward and cleared his throat before addressing the Warlord. 

"I am Doctor Eli Stoddard, head of the Anthropology Department of the University of the Federated Planets. Your men interrupted an official University study of the peoples of-" 

At this point James waved his hand and interrupted the Doctor "I do not care about your studies, I will not have spies in my space." Having said this James spun and walked back to his throne and sat down in an indolent pose. 

Eyeing the sputtering anthropologist James let a small smile show on his face. At last Stoddard was able to recover his wits and tried to speak again. 

"Sir I must protest," Stoddard began but was once again interrupted when one of the guards standing near the throne banged the end of his pike against the floor and said, "You will address the Warlord with his title or as Lord James." 

Looking at the stone face of the guard for a moment Stoddard began once again. 

"My Lord, we are academics, not spies. We were not aware that we had entered your space. If you would attend to our needs and contact the university they will send a ship to pick us up immediately and we won't file a complaint with the Federation Conclave for your treatment of us." Finished with his demands Stoddard stepped back into line and whispered to his assistant that the barbarian would now cave. 

Stoddard was noticeably stunned when the 'barbarian' threw his head back and laughed. 

"You amuse me old man," James said grinning "and since we... barbarians do not often find things to amuse us out here in the wilds I won't order your immediate execution." 

At the gasps of the students James grin became even wider. Looking over at the shocked Doctor, James laughed again. 

"Oh yes old man, I heard you. You really should be careful what you say, you never know when a, barbarian, might take offence. As for your vaulted Federation Conclave, they are too much the cowards to dare confront the WildPanther over the likes of a few academics like yourselves." 

At this a young man of about twenty who had until this point been restrained by the hand another student had on his shoulder shook off his friend's restraining grasp and stepped forward. 

"Now wait just a minute here man. My name is Brad Ventris and while I'll admit that most of these losers could disappear and no one would care but some of us are important people. My father will pay handsomely for my safe return." 

James simply scowled at the younger man who ignored the motions of his fellow prisoners to be quite. 

"So Ventris, your father will pay me to return you to him?" asked James. 

"Of course he will. My father is a very important and powerful man. He could buy this primitive little backwater of yours ten times over Jimmy-boy." 

"SILENCE!" shouted James in a thunderous voice that brought all movement and talk in the throne room to a halt. James once again swept his gaze over his prisoners before gesturing to the man standing near him wearing a cape. 

"Rafe, take them to the dungeon, I will deal with these vermin at a later date." Several of the students along with Stoddard had to be dragged from the room yelling out pleas and promises that James ignored. 

A muffled curse brought Blair back into the present, as he remembered being dragged down the corridors and thrown into his cell. 

_Except I had to be dragged from the room because I was too caught up staring at Lord James. Instead of shouting out pleas to be released I wanted to shout out pleas to be bent over the nearest object and be taken right then and there. I spent the whole audience silently pleading for him to do this._ Uncomfortable with the direction of his thoughts Blair tried to think of something else but a pair of ice-blue eyes kept intruding on his thoughts. 

In frustration Blair surged to his feet and began pacing the cramped cell, eliciting several complaints from his cellmates. Blair ignored them and continued to pace, simply stepping over their bodies. He continued for several minutes until Brad Ventris stood and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into a corner of the cell. 

"If you can't hold still Sandburg, you can jump in place over there or something and leave the rest of us alone." After saying this Ventris turned and went back to the cot he had claimed as his own and sat down. 

Blair managed to hold still for all of thirty seconds before he started bouncing in place and wiping his sweaty palms on his clothes. Soon this wasn't enough and Blair felt that if he didn't DO something soon he was going to explode. He was hard as a rock and so full of tension that he thought he would just fly apart the moment someone, anyone touched him. Blair pressed his forehead into the wall and let out a tiny whimper as he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, as close to his erection as he dared. 

Blair didn't know what was wrong with him, if Naomi knew what he was thinking she would drag him back to Serenity Sector in a heartbeat. Then she would stick him in some retreat to cleanse himself of such thoughts. If there was one thing Naomi was consistent on it was her beliefs. 

Just as Blair thought he would be forced to jack off in front of an audience he heard the clanging of doors as several guards entered the dungeon. They walked down between the cells ignoring the calls from the various prisoners. When they reached Blair's cell they stopped and looked at the occupants. Blair recognized the guard with the cape as the one Lord James had called Rafe. Bringing his arms up to hug his waist Blair wondered what the obviously high placed guard was doing down here. 

Rafe's eyes swept over the others without even seeming to acknowledge them and fastened onto Blair. 

"You," he said pointing toward Blair "come here." 

Blair pushed himself away from the wall and walked over toward the door and stopped in front of it as one of the guards opened it and reached inside to grab Blair and haul him from the cell. 

Rafe grabbed Blair's chin and forced his head up and then turned his head from side to side. 

"Very nice," the guard said "The WildPanther has plans for you." 

"W-w-what-t do you m-mean plans for me?" Blair asked stuttering. 

"You will simply have to wait and see little one." 

Having said this he released Blair and strode down the hall toward the exit. The remaining guards fastened manacles around Blair's wrists behind his back and pushed him forward to follow Rafe. Blair was only barley aware of the expressions of his fellow researchers as he was led by them, instead he was focused on the fact that they seemed to be taking him to the man that had invaded Blair's mind since he had first laid eyes on him. 

* * *

James WildPanther paced the length of his sitting room much to the amusement of the room's other occupants. 

"Cousin come sit and tell us what is bothering you so before you wear a hole in the floor," Rucker Ellison StormPanther said grinning at his cousin and Warlord. "Besides, what will Sally say when she sees you've scuffed up her nice floor?" 

All three of the men laughed when they saw how quickly their feared leader sat himself down when faced with the possibility of angering Panther Keep's aging Chatelaine. 

James glared at his cousin a moment before allowing a grin to grow on his face and join in on the laughter. 

"Tell me Jim, what is it that is bothering you?" Rucker asked once he was able to stop snickering. 

Sighing Jim leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. 

"One of the academics that was caught, he... fascinates me," Jim said at last. Seeing the raised eyebrow of his friend and lieutenant Brian Rafe FoxFire Jim elaborated. "The one with the long curly hair, he captured my attention the moment he walked into the Throne Room and I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since then." 

"Ah, I see," said Henri Brown DarkLion bobbing his eyebrows "he 'fascinates' you. Having seen the boy I can definitely see why he would... 'fascinate' you." 

The other three men all stared at Henri for a moment before cracking up laughing. 

"H, my man," said Rafe breathing heavily as he tried to stop laughing "You should have been named RandyGoat instead of DarkLion." 

Within a few moments the four men had once again regained control of themselves. 

"Ah, but don't you know that Dark is simply short for Darkly Handsome?" said Henri as Rucker was taking a sip of wine causing him to spit it out over the table and sending all of them on another round of laughter. 

Helping himself to a glass of brandy once they calmed down Rafe leaned back and said, "If he 'fascinates' that much My Lord just take him. He is you prisoner, and if he agrees to it you can let the others go and keep him Captive even. At least till he no long 'fascinates' you." Smiling the well-dressed man sniffed at his brandy before sipping it. 

Rucker nodded his head in thought and then smiled "It is a good plan, though I doubt you could release all of them. After all you are not known for being 'fascinated' for long." 

Jim frowned at this, true he had many lovers over the years, but he had always treated them fairly. Ever single one had come to his bed of their own free will, knowing that as a Sentinel one day they would have to step aside in favor of a Guide. No Sentinel-Warlord would take a permanent wife or husband unless they were also their Guide-Mate. While many of his station and class would take pleasure in the prisoners, some even taking Captive lovers Jim had never felt the need to do that. 

But this one, there was something about this Outlander that called to him. Even the Panther approved. Jim suddenly stiffened at this thought. Why would his family's Spirit approve of an Outlander? 

"The Panther wants him." 

At Jim's quietly spoken words his companions became silent. Rucker shifted in his seat uncomfortably and cleared his throat. Even then it took him several tries before he was able to speak. 

"What do you mean?" Rucker asked 

Jim nodded once before a mask fell across his face hiding his emotions. 

"I did not recognize it before, but the Panther's desire flows through my veins, inflaming me with need for the Outlander," Jim stood and walked over to the large fireplace and rested one hand on the mantel next to the picture of his paternal grandmother, the Warlord Rachel Ellison NightPanther. "The Panther gives us strength and gifts, and in return we shall obey its desires and wants." 

Turning back to face the others Jim addressed Rafe. "Rafe, have him brought to my chamber and prepared. If it is the desire of the Panther I will take him as Captive." 

* * *

Blair found himself in a large bathing chamber that reminded him of the communal bathing rooms at some of the Communes that he had lived in whenever his mother and him would return to Serenity. Never the same one twice though, always a different one and almost always a new planet. 

The bathing room was quite large with a huge sunken bath in the center. Along the walls were shelves. The shelves seemed to hold an assortment of glass jars, bath oils and such Blair guessed, as well as linen cloths and towels. Gold, silver, and ebony were used to decorate, but was done tastefully. Black Panthers in various poses were scattered through out the room added a final touch. 

Six very scantly clad women entered through another door and approached Blair and his guards. 

"Is this him Lord Rafe?" asked the one blond of the group. 

Rafe, nodded and motioned to the two guards holding Blair. The two guards unshackled Blair's arms and then turned and left the room. 

"The WildPanther does not wish to wait long." Rafe said then turned and left, leaving Blair with the women. 

"Come here boy, I am called GoldenHawk." The blond women said holding out a hand toward Blair who stiffened in anger. 

"I'm not a boy, my name is Blair Sandburg and I am an anthropologist attached to the University of the Federated Planets and a member of the University of Serenity and I demand to know what is going on." By this last bit Blair's voice had raised to almost shouting and he was breathing hard trying to calm down, but none of his mantras seemed to be working. 

At the mention of Serenity, GoldenHawk's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in thought. She slowly approached Blair and made a move as if to touch him but Blair backed up slightly. Sensing that he did not wish to be touched she stopped. 

"Very well then, Blair it is. As for the rest, you will have to wait for most of your answers." Waving her hand at the rest of her companions she continued "I must warn you however not to try anything simply because the guards have left. We are personal attendants of our Lord and as such more than capable of subduing one young man." 

Blair looked at her taking in the rough hands and the muscles and nodded his understanding. When all six women surrounded him and moved to start undressing him however he began backing away holding his hands up in a stop gesture. 

"Now wait just a minute here ladies," Blair began "I mean, after all we just met and all and I'm not really that kind of guy." Blair stopped as his back connected with the wall and he stared nervously at the six women looking at him with serious expressions. Just as Blair thought he was toast they started laughing uncontrollably. 

"What's so funny?" asked Blair a bit upset, though his irritation at their actions actually seemed to help breakthrough the haze of lust he had been in since the throne room. 

"You think that we," began one of the two redheads before she collapsed onto the floor giggling. Once they were able to stop laughing GoldenHawk walked over to Blair making calming motions with her hands. 

"I am sorry Blair," GoldenHawk said to an irritated Blair. "You are unfamiliar with our customs." 

At this Blair interrupted, "I've studied everything the University has on your section of space." 

"That may be true Blair, but your vaunted University makes no distinction between the traditions and laws practiced by those ruled by the Conclave of Warlords and those that live in the area unclaimed between us and the Federation. For instance, if one of us were to touch you in a sexual way the punishment would be a public flogging. If one of us had sex with you it would be the flogging as well as confinement. If one of us forced you we would be banished for five years and sterilized." As GoldenHawk talked Blair's eyes grew wider. When she finished speaking Blair shuddered once and looked into her eyes. 

"If you can't have sex with me what does your Warlord want with me? Why am I being separated from the others?" Blair asked trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

"I said we could not have sex with you Blair," GoldenHawk said speaking slowly as if to a child. "WildPanther has plans to make you his Captive." 

"Captive?" asked Blair "I'm already his prisoner." 

"A Captive is not the same thing Blair," GoldenHawk said with a smile. "Come young one, we must prepare you quickly for him; as long as you do not fight you will come to no harm." Seeing the look of trepidation come across the expressive face, GoldenHawk elaborated. "Becoming a Captive is not a bad position in our culture. There are no bad connotations associated with being one. But we do not have time to educate you, just know no harm will come to you." 

Blair stared at GoldenHawk and tried to read in her eyes if he was safe. He felt that she was telling him the truth, and for some odd reason he felt no fear. Hesitantly Blair nodded his cooperation and began to undress himself of his many clothes. Once he reached his underclothes Blair hesitated but after a reassuring smile from GoldenHawk he continued until he was standing naked. 

The two redheads, twins Blair realized, each took one of his arms and led him to the large bath in the center of the room. Once they had Blair seated in the marble tub they began to bathe him. While the twins bathed him one of the brunettes began to wash his hair and another fed him small pieces of meat and gave him wine to drink. As the bathing continued Blair began to feel a bit light headed and wondered absently if there was more than wine in the cup he had drank from. 

Lazily Blair looked over at GoldenHawk and asked, "Did you drug me?" 

Surprised GoldenHawk looked closely at Blair and began to curse. After striding up and down the room for a moment GoldenHawk kneeled next to Blair and lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes. Sighing she let Blair go and leaned back. 

"Oh Little One, you do not even know what you are do you? And I have no idea how being a Serey will affect things. And that idiot James, he should have known what was going on. The Panther does not call for a Captive for commonplace reasons." 

GoldenHawk stopped speaking for a moment before motioning the shortest of the women over to her. "StormBird, inform WildPanther that his Captive will be placed in his Bonding Chamber. I will stay here and make sure the Captive is prepared correctly." 

StormBird bowed and then left the room. Blair observed all this feeling as if he should care and take notice of what was going on around him. Instead he felt himself floating; the only thing anchoring him to his body was the arousal that was once more burning through his body. Though dimmed for a while the smoldering heat had not abated but was in fact rekindling into a fiery blaze. 

In a tiny corner of his mind Blair was aware that something important had just happened but the lust crowding his mind overwhelmed the little voice of reason left. Giving himself almost entirely over to the feelings that had been present since he had first stared into ice-blue eyes Blair drifted, barely aware as he was washed and then had oils rubbed into his body. At last a floor length sleeveless robe of almost translucent linen with embroidered Black Panthers was placed on him. Blair stood silently as the front was laced loosely with a golden cord while his hair was styled loosely around his face. Lastly, gold manacles connected by a foot long gold chain were locked around his wrists in front of him. 

GoldenHawk and the others surrounded Blair as they carefully guided him out of the room to the waiting guards. His escort led him down the hall toward something; what that something was Blair didn't know, all he knew was that it compelled him to go. It was like an invisible rope was pulling him along to his destiny. And somehow Blair had a feeling that his destiny included a panther. 

* * *

James stalked back and forth in the large bedchamber thinking about the news that StormBird had brought him. A Guide, and one that was unaware of what he was. Who none the less called to him. His Guide, there was no other explanation for his own actions, in fact he was controlling himself rather well considering how old he was. He should have thrown the young Guide to the floor in the throne room and taken him there. But he was a Serey; he had probably been taught to sublimate any Guide tendencies. 

James stopped and smiled at the thought that he would be the one to teach the Guide about what he was. Just as he thought he could wait no longer James heard movement outside the doors. 

After only a moment the doors opened and James sucked in a surprised breath at the vision before him. The Guide was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Not tall, but not short either, just the perfect height. Springy curls fell just past broad shoulders and danced around an angelic face with soulful blue eyes. James gazed at the magnificent image a moment and tried to determine the color of those curls but decided it could take years to sort through all the colors present. The thought of the years to come with this man filled him with a warmth that pulsed through his whole body. 

GoldenHawk entered first carrying a small wooden chest carved with panthers. The Guide followed, flanked on both sides by the Cougar Twins, Fire and Ice. Once she reached him GoldenHawk dropped to one knee in front of James lifting the chest above her head, offering it to her Warlord. James laid his right hand on the top and motioned the twins to bring the Guide forward. As they did he noticed that the Guide's eyes seemed to be glazed, as if he was not totally aware of what was going on around him. 

The twins stopped the Guide with a light touch to his arms once he reached James. Unable to stop himself James reached out and cupped the Guides cheek with his left hand. The Guide's eyes closed and he leaned into James' hand and began to rub his cheek into the Warlord's palm. James smiled at this and gave the cheek a little pat. 

Blue eyes shot open and stared at James with fear, but underneath that James could still see the want. 

"Easy Little One, I will not hurt you," James said quietly "But you know this don't you? You can feel it deep within your bones, don't you?" 

The Guide nodded his head with caution, but never broke eye contact. 

"You belong to me don't you?" James asked. 

The Guide closed his eyes as a shudder worked its way through his body. He continued to lean into James caress as the Warlord stroked his cheek. 

"Don't you?" James asked again louder, more insistent "You belong to me and me alone." 

The Guide's nod was so small and hesitant that James would have missed it if he weren't a Sentinel. 

"Say it! Say that you belong to me!" James demanded loudly. 

Another shudder passed through the Guide's body as he opened his eyes, James could tell that this time it was desire and not fear though. The Guide took a deep cleansing breath and whispered the words James wanted to hear. 

"I belong to you and you alone." 

James smiled in satisfaction at his new Captive and soon to be Guide. Removing his hand James opened the chest and withdrew two bracelets similar to the manacles the Guide now wore. 

"What is you name?" James asked softly. 

Timid blue eyes looked up from under long lashes and lips that cried out to be kissed whispered. "Blair, my name is Blair." 

"You belong to me now Blair," James said holding up the bracelets. "These will Mark you as my Captive until something more suitable to your beauty can be made." While saying this James reached out and ran his hand through Blair's hair, reveling in the soft curls. James nodded to the Cougar twins and they quickly removed Blair's manacles. 

James lifted Blair's right arm and smiled at the in drawn breath as he first kissed each of Blair's fingers, then his palm, before finally placing a light kiss over the pulse point on Blair's wrist. James then locked the bracelet around the wrist he had just kissed before repeating his actions with Blair's other hand and wrist. 

By this point Blair's breathing was quick and shallow, his eyes dilated so far as to appear totally black. James found himself growling in approval at this and quickly dismissed the guards and his attendants. Perhaps the Guide would accept his fate despite his Serey upbringing. James stepped closer to Blair and grabbed his shoulder with his left hand while tilting Blair's face upward with his right. Looking down at the raised face of Blair, James felt a wave of possessiveness crash through him and he leaned down and took his Captive's lips in a hard kiss that spoke of ownership. 

James' hands roamed the compact body in his arms as he continued to devour the mouth beneath his. Tiny whimpers spurred him on and he deepened the kiss while pulling the smaller man's body even tighter against his own. Aware that he could not hold off the Panther for long James began to gentle kiss and move his prize toward the large bed. Still several feet away James swept his new lover into his arms and placed him in the center of the bed. 

Blair simply lay there eyes glazed and panting, pheromones spilling off him as his body readied to bond. James took a moment to appreciate this wonderful creature that lay before him. Feeling the Panther stalking through his mind James slid his hands down both of Blair's arms before grasping his wrists in his strong hands causing shivers to course through the pliant body below him. James pulled Blair's arms above his head and attached the two chains there to the bracelets on Blair's wrists. 

Blair, upon finding himself bound, began to struggle. James reached for his face while making shushing noises but stopped when fear began to override arousal in Blair's scent. 

"Please," Blair whispered "Stop." 

* * *

Since entering the room and seeing James, Blair had been floating in desire, only aware of what was happening on a very basic level. But once he found himself bound awareness crashed through him and he began to struggle. When James started to reach for him all he could feel was fear. 

"Please, stop" Blair whispered in desperation. 

Suprisingly James stopped, even though he did not look happy about it. James leaned back on his heels and looked at Blair for a moment before saying anything. 

"Why?" James asked emotionlessly. "You belong to me, you said it yourself. I can do anything I want to you." 

Blair swallowed nervously and answered without much conviction. "This is wrong, you can't own another person. You can't. This is wrong, what I'm feeling is wrong." The chains rattled as Blair tried to wave his hands to encompass the room. "All of this is wrong. I'm wrong, something is wrong with me." As Blair continued his words became less and less clear and before long he was almost hysterical with only an occasional mumble about how he was wrong making it through the tears. 

James released Blair's arms from the restraints and pulled the sobbing young man into his lap. James rocked the crying young man and made soothing noises while running his hand up and down Blair's back. Finally Blair was able to pull himself together somewhat and looked up at his captor. 

"Why are you doing this to me? How can you make me want to do something so wrong?" Blair asked quietly unsure of everything as he felt the reality of his world shaking, threatening to fall. 

"You are doing nothing wrong my Little One," James said softly, brushing strands of curls off the expressive face. "What is happening is right. You belong to me now, you are my Captive." Blair began to feel his body starting to shake again but the shakes subsided when James began to rock him again. 

"There is nothing wrong with being Captive, I will treat you well. But that is not all you are sweet Blair. You are a Guide and after tonight you will be MY Guide." 

Blair stiffened in surprise. Instead of the revulsion he should feel, instead of denying the accusation that a citizen of Serenity could be a Guide, Blair felt relieved. In fact he felt almost happy. He was a Guide? That felt....right, somehow. Even though everything his mother had taught him said it was wrong, that being a Guide was an abomination and that having these urges was immoral and unnatural, an unexpected sense of rightness came from deep within his soul. 

"I'm a Guide?" Blair asked softly, the wonder evident in his voice. "I'm your Guide?" 

"Oh yes you most definitely are, the Panther is never wrong." James smiled. 

"I don't want to argue but nobody is never wrong My Lord," Blair said cautiously. 

"I am WildPanther, the Panther I speak of is my family's Spirit Animal," James said with humor and Blair could feel him smiling into his hair. "And when we are alone you can call me Jim." 

Blair felt himself smiling and beginning to relax in his Sentinel's arms. Suddenly he stiffened when he realized what it was he was thinking. 

"What is wrong my Blair?" Jim asked, petting him once again. "There is nothing wrong with what we are, with what you are. Your people have it wrong Blair, we are natural. There is nothing wrong with giving into your instincts, let them guide you my little Guide." 

Blair felt at war with himself, he so wanted to believe this man, yet it would go against everything he had been taught to believe in. No, not everything. Naomi had always told him to listen to his heart, and his heart wanted James. Blair allowed his body to relax into the larger muscled one holding him as he consciously surrendered to the desires running through his body and mind. 

"Your Guide," Blair said arching his back and lifting his face to seek Jim's lips. "Your Guide my Sentinel." Jim's lips captured Blair's seeking ones in a mind melting kiss. 

Coming up for breath James laid Blair back onto the satin sheets and began kissing his way to Blair's ear. Once there he began worrying it between his teeth while Blair managed to gasp out encouragement. 

"Yes, yours my Sentinel, your Guide, I belong to you, do with me what you will, what ever you want." 

James slid his hands up and down Blair's arms before finally pulling them above Blair's head and refasinating the restraints there to Blair's wrists. 

"Yes Little Guide, what ever I want." Jim murmured just before taking Blair's lips in a bruising kiss that was all about staking a claim on Blair; mind, body and soul. Ending his kiss Jim climbed off the bed and removed a large knife that he had laid on the bed. He then began to undress himself quickly, never removing his gaze from Blair's passion filled eyes. Once finished he slid back onto the bed like a large feline, in fact, for one moment, Blair could have sworn it was a large black cat stalking across the bed toward him before he blinked and it was once again Jim. 

Jim loomed above him, a large predatory smile on his face. Leaning down he caught Blair's lips in a quick kiss before retreating. 

"Whatever I want Guide," Jim breathed into his ear. He then brought the knife up to Blair's collar and began to slice away his robe, kissing the skin that was slowly revealed. This continued down Blair's chest, the robe turning to ribbon beneath the skillfully wielded blade. Jim began to alternate between kisses and small bites that had Blair about ready to burst from the stimulation. Unable to articulate enough to form words Blair groaned and arched his back, desperate to bring his swollen cock into contact with anything. 

The last of the robe fell away at last leaving Blair's cock exposed to his Sentinel's hungry sight. Blair whimper as Jim pressed his face into Blair's groin and inhaled his scent deeply. James then began to lick and suck at Blair's balls driving the young man to a fever pitch. Just as Blair thought he was going to die of frustration the maddening lips and tongue were removed from his balls. Then Blair felt his swollen cock engulfed by a warm moist cavern and the only thing that kept him from levitating from the bed was the strong hands on his hips holding him down. 

Just when he thought he was going to cum the mouth was removed and Blair cried out wanting it back. Blair was barely aware of Jim sliding his body up his own, his attention was on his cock and trying to rub it against the hard body above him. Blair threw his head back as Jim began to nuzzle and suck at his neck driving Blair's arousal even higher. 

Suddenly Blair felt Jim biting his shoulder, his teeth sinking in and breaking the skin. Blair's whole body arched and he screamed his Sentinel's name as he came explosively. 

Blair lay limply, unsure of anything but how good his body felt. When the bed dipped Blair managed to open his eyes to the sight of his Sentinel's swollen cock bobbing before his eyes. 

"Mine?" Blair asked lifting his eyes to see his Sentinel's face 

"Yes, my little guide, yours," Jim said. "Now open and pleasure your Sentinel." 

Blair opened his mouth and found it filled as Jim began to fuck his face with his large cock. Blair closed his eyes in pleasure as his Sentinel let loose and simply took what he desired from his Guide. Jim began to grunt and in between he managed to shout out how good his guide felt, and what a good little cock sucker he was. Suddenly Jim stiffened and came, shooting down Blair's throat. 

Blair desperately tried to swallow all of his Sentinel's seed, loath to let any of the precious liquid go to waste. Blair made little noises of disappointment as his Sentinel removed his cock and left the bed. Jim returned quickly however holding a black leather collar in his hand. 

"You belong to me don't you my Little Guide?" Jim asked petting Blair's hair. 

Blair quickly nodded and then bared his neck, silently begging to be collard. Blair felt a wave of contentment wash over him when his Sentinel fastened the collar around his neck, the velvet lining feeling like an intimate caress. Blair gave a happy little sigh as his wrists were released from their bindings and he was pulled close to his Sentinel. 

Just before he fell into a deep sleep, one hand curled around his collar, he heard his handsome panther whisper into his ear. 

"Sleep now my little Captive Guide, for in the morning I will claim you for before all-- mind, body, and soul." 

* * *


	2. Willing Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An envoy seeks the return of a friend's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently made aware that this continuation, which had been posted years ago at another site, had not been included on this one.

Sorsha Caladone, Serenity Sector Special Envoy to the Warlord Wildpanther swallowed nervously as she stood before the ornate doorway into the Throne Room of Black Panther Keep. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Sorsha centered herself for the confrontation about to take place. Sorsha nodded to her escorts and the panther carved doors were thrown open. 

Sorsha found herself in a large room with a throne at the other end. Ignoring the rest of the room Sorsha walked at a dignified pace toward the man sitting on the throne. As she drew closer she realized that there was a figure kneeling next to the throne. She was about twenty-five feet from the dais the throne sat upon when she recognized the figure kneeling next to the Warlord and felt her spirits fall.

Ten feet in front of the dais she was stopped and she took a moment to take in the sight in front of her now that her shock was beginning to wear off.

Sitting on his throne as if he ruled the galaxy was Sentinel-Warlord James Ellison Wildpanther. Sorsha admitted that he made a striking picture to herself. A tall man with the muscles of one who trained as strictly as his men the Warlord was dressed in black silk pants and velvet knee-high boots, topped only with a sleeveless silk vest that stretched tightly across his pectorals. Wildpanther's only decorations was a platinum hoop in his left ear, a platinum armband on his upper right arm, and platinum wrist guards on both wrists. 

Wildpanther lifted his hand to place it on the head of the man kneeling to the right of his throne and thus bringing Sorsha's attention to him. Sorsha felt a pang in her heart as she took in the son of her dearest friend and the reason she was here.

Blair Sandburg was halfway kneeling next to the throne, sitting on his left leg with his right leg out from under him to his side. With his head leaning into Wildpanther's caress it was a very sexual pose enhanced by the fact that Blair was naked of both clothes and body hair. He was however wearing several pieces of jewelry. In his left ear he wore two platinum hoops, and on his upper arms he wore two delicate, yet masculine armbands similar too Wildpanther's. In his right nipple was a hoop with a sapphire carved into the shape of a cat. It was, however the exquisite platinum slave collar adorning Blair's slender neck that she focused on. 

It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship, and had to cost more than some small planets. Made entirely of platinum it encircled Blair's neck and was three inches wide. Sapphires one fourth of an inch in diameter encircled the collar on the top and bottom. Black panthers in various poses made from black diamonds encircled the collar, with wolves made from smoky gray diamonds lying at the panther's feet. 

Sorsha gasped when Blair lifted his face somewhat and made eye contact with heavy-lidded, lust-filled eyes. A chuckle brought Sorsha's attention back to Wildpanther, who had a small self-satisfied smile on his face. 

"Welcome to my Keep Envoy Caladone," Wildpanther said. "I have to admit the only reason you are here is I was curious why the Serenity Sector would want to send a Special Envoy to me. After all, I have no dealings with your people." This last was said with a smug smile and a small pat to Blair's head that had him leaning in closer to the hand.

Sorsha struggled not to let neither Wildpanther's words or actions affect her visibly, but Sorsha feared that the Warlord was well aware of what she thought of the scene in front of her.

"It is your dealings with just one of the citizens of Serenity that brings me here Warlord." Sorsha said mentally chanting a calming mantra.

Wildpanther leaned back in his throne and cupped the back of Blair's head with his hand.

"I have no dealings with a citizen of your Sector Envoy," Wildpanther replied with yet another smile and began guiding Blair around to the front of his throne using just his hand on Blair's head.

Sorsha opened he mouth to reply scathingly but let out a strangled gasp instead when Blair knelt in between Wildpanther's legs and began nuzzling his groin. The blatantly sexual actions were only partly responsible for Sorsha's speechlessness. By turning his back on her Sorsha was able to see for the first time the tattoo that encompassed Blair's back. A black panther with blue eyes was mounting a silver-gray wolf wearing the same collar as Blair. 

Sorsha watched, eyes growing wider, as Blair's hands slid up the Warlord's legs. His hands stopped only to begin rubbing the insides of Wildpanther's thighs with his thumbs.

Sorsha took a deep breath and tried to continue once more.

"Warlord, I am here to demand the immediate release of a Serenity citizen as per the Treaty of Bollivar." 

Sorsha found herself once again unable to continue as she observed Blair opening Wildpanther's fly and engulfing his fully erect cock after placing his hands back on the Warlords thighs. Sorsha found herself unable to look away as Blair's head began to bob up and down and low sucking noises reached her ears. Wildpanther simply leaned back and petted Blair's hair while looking Sorsha directly in the eyes.

It only took a few moments for Wildpanther to reach his climax. After Blair finished licking him clean and tucking his now spent cock back into his pants Wildpanther stood and looked down at Sorsha with a face devoid of emotion.

"There is no citizen of Serenity here Envoy." Wildpanther said. He then looked down with a smile at Blair who was kneeling at his feet. Petting Blair's hair, he brought his hand around to Blair's chin to guide him to a standing position before him. Wildpanther slowly slid his hand from Blair's face to his shoulder and from there to his chest.

"Yes, there are no citizens of Serenity here are there my Little Wolf?" Wildpanther asked right before pulling on Blair's nipple ring.

"Yes James," Blair gasped out before throwing his head back against Wildpanther's muscular chest. 

Wildpanther continued to play with the nipple ring for a few moments until Blair was writhing from need in his hold. Wildpanther then began to slide his hand further down Blair's body toward his erect and leaking cock to roll Blair's balls in his hand to roll them together. Just before Sorsha turned to leave she say the Warlord wrap his large hand around Blair's cock and begin to stroke it.

Sorsha almost ran in her haste to escape the sounds of pleasure behind her. Mentally she agreed with the Warlord, no member of the Communes of Serenity was here. Blair Sandburg was dead to them. Just as she walked through the doors there was a howl of pleasure from Blair. Turning she witnessed Wildpanther and Blair locked in a passionate kiss, with Blair trying to wrap himself around the larger Warlord and Wildpanther with one hair tangled in Blair's long curls looking as if he were attempting to devour the younger man. Before she could see were they would go from here the massive doors slammed shut and her escorts motioned her to follow them.


End file.
